fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Deer's Plea/Script
Opening Narration The Kingdom Army has reclaimed the kingdom capital and plans to immediately begin restoring the country and its forces. But an unexpected request arrives from Claude, leader of the Leicester Alliance. Dimitri promptly responds to the request for aid, and he rushes to prepare the kingdom's forces. Event: The Alliance in Peril * Dimitri: We have received a request for aid from the Alliance. They are being invaded by the Empire. We have only just taken back Fhirdiad, and yet I am already asking all of you to move out once more. Please accept my apologies for that. * Ingrid: That's no problem at all. More importantly, how is the Alliance faring? * Dimitri: House Riegan has rallied the Alliance Lords. They are facing the enemy with all the strength they can muster. But we do not know how far that will get them. It seems the enemy's relentless attacks have forced them into a tough situation. Their defeat at Gronder severely weakened the Alliance. I imagine the Empire now intends to destroy them before they can recover. * Gilbert: To think they'd watch us chase their soldiers out of the kingdom capital, then immediately go invade the Alliance... Their general is Lord Volkhard von Arundel. He serves as regent to the Emperor. He has presumably taken command after the Emperor was wounded in Gronder. * Dimitri: He is known for his shrewdness and excels not only in domestic affairs, but tactics as well. He is not an opponent we should take lightly. Lord Arundel... * Byleth: * Dimitri: I always suspected that Lord Arundel was behind the tragedy nine years ago. The timing of his departure from the kingdom, the fact that he abruptly stopped making donations... Too many factors made him suspect. If Lord Arundel conspired with Cornelia... then what Kronya and the others said five years ago... * Gilbert: Hmm... * Dimitri: Well, nevermind that for now. The Alliance needs our help. What are your thoughts? * Gilbert: If we turn our back on the Alliance and then Derdriu falls, it will undoubtedly make our situation difficult further down the road. We would have enemies in two directions... in the Alliance to the northeast and in the Empire to the south. * Dimitri: That is true. In that scenario, we would not be able to safely march our soldiers to Enbarr. * Flayn: I'm terribly worried about lady Rhea... but I believe we must save the Alliance first. * Annette: Oh! Maybe if we do this, the alliance will help us out in return! We could ask them to help us attack the Empire. You know, a sneak attack or something! * Mercedes: Annie! When did you become so devious? * Gilbert: What do you think, professor? * Byleth: * Dimitri: Yes, I agree. I will admit that there is something to be gained for us as well, for when we eventually march south... But far more importantly... they need us. We cannot turn our backs on them. (Byleth nods) * Dimitri: We will arrange to head out at once. Prepare yourselves, everyone. Narration Having allowed the Imperial army to invade, the Alliance army makes their last stand at the center of House Riegan territory in Derdriu. The Kingdom army rushes to their aid after amassing more troops. Event: To the Rescue City Streets (Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital) | Daytime (An Alliance soldier approaches Claude and Judith) * Alliance Soldier 1: The citizens of Derdriu have all been evacuated and are now at sea! Are you sure about this? If Derdriu were to fall, those ships don't have enough resources for -- * Claude: Derdriu won't fall. Have some faith in me, will you? * Alliance Soldier 1: Oh! Yes, sir! (A second Alliance soldier approaches the three) * Alliance Soldier 2: Our line of defense has been broken! The Imperial army will be here any moment! * Claude: Understood. You two join up with the troops in the city. * Alliance Soldier 2: Yes, sir! (both Alliance soldiers bow and run off) * Claude: Judith, are you ready? * Judith: '''As ready as I'll ever be. It's been years since I last battled in the city streets. * '''Claude: Don't go messing up because your vision has weakened with age. Take the defensive for now. * Judith: Yeah, yeah, I get it. You hang in there, too, boy. Your wounds from Gronder Field haven't fully healed yet, have they? * Claude: No, but it's not like I can sit this one out. I have to make my daring escape, after all. And for the last time, stop calling me "boy"! That's an official order from the leader of the Alliance. * Judith: Understood, Leader Man. I wonder if our little ray of hope will show up... We fought on opposite sides at Gronder, didn't we? * Claude: They'll come. You can count on it. If anyone can bring him back, it's Teach. Teach will talk, and he'll listen. But more than anything, I've their skill and abilities... I believe in them. (Another Alliance soldier approaches them) * Alliance Soldier 3: Claude! Reinforcements are coming from the west! Their banner is that of the Kingdom... * Claude: What did I tell you? They're here. And just in time. (scene transitions) Outside the Gates (Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital) * Gilbert: It appears the Imperial army has already marched into Derdriu and engaged the Alliance. It seems the Imperial advance has been stalled by guerrilla skirmishes. The Alliance forces are holding out, but they won't last much longer... * Ingrid: That must be Judith of House Daphnel who joined up with Claude's troops. To think Judith, a true hero, would find herself backed into a corner like this... * Dimitri: It is not so. The Alliance has only drawn the enemy so deeply into the city to allow us to attack them from behind. Brilliant. * Byleth: They're planning a pincer attack? * Dimitri: I believe so. He put his soldiers into position purely on the belief that we'd come... I can't believe Claude would risk everything on that behalf. He has placed all of his hopes on us. Let's make sure we live up to his expectations, Professor. (Byleth nods) * Dimitri: 'Here we go. Let's move! ''(the scene fades out) Battle: Saving Derdriu Before Battle * '''Lord Arundel: The leader of the Alliance has managed to escape to the harbor, has he? Those rats resist in vain... * Imperial Soldier: Your Excellency! There's an army closing in on us from outside. The banners...are those of House Blaiddyd. * Lord Arundel: Blaiddyd? I see... That idiot failed, it seems. Hurry up and kill the leader of the Alliance. With him gone, Derdriu will fall. Player Phase One * Dimitri: I will not let Claude die... Let's hurry to his rescue. * Claude: Hey, you're late! Hurry up and help! (when combat is initiated against any of the enemies carrying items in the SE) * Gilbert: Look. The Imperial army's supply corps. Attacking them now would be a fine plan. Enemy Phase One (enemy reinforcements arrive from the three gates and the SE) * Imperial Soldier: The subjugation of Derdriu is complete. We will be joining the main army now! * Claude: Ugh... They're showing up one after another... Nothing for it but to blockade the gate leading to the town. I don't want the enemy's numbers to increase any more. Hilda (entering combat for the first time) * Hilda: Claude's nuts. Asking me to protect the bridge! That's so much responsibility. But the guy's so helpless, I feel sorry for him. So, I'll do what I can to protect him. (Byleth talks to Hilda) * Hilda: Professor! It's been too long. I was hoping you'd show up. Seeing you puts a spring in my step! Come on, time to 'em the Hilda treatment! (support points gained) (Hilda is killed) * Hilda: It's been fun, Claude... Sorry to go so soon... * Claude: Hilda! Why didn't you retreat?! I counted on you retreating... Judith (entering combat for the first time) * Judith: It's no good...we're surrounded. But I need to hurry up and rescue the boy... To get to the harbor, first we have to get rid of the enemy mercenaries. There's no other way. (the Heroes surrounding Judith are defeated) * Judith: Thank you. That was a big help. I'll go and cover our leader! (Judith is killed) * Judith: I guess my vision really is going! I slipped up... Don't you get yourself killed out there, boy. * Claude: Judith! Stop calling me "boy"! I'm your leader... And I told you not to die... If Judith and Hilda/Alliance General are both dead * Imperial Soldier: Now! Hidden soldiers, attack! (enemy reinforcements warp in by the bridge near Claude) Claude (anyone talks to him) * Claude: I missed that face! And you're just in time. Thanks for that. (support points gained if unit can support Claude) (Dimitri talks to him) * Dimitri: You're OK... Can you still fight, Claude? * Claude: You barely snatch me from the jaws of death, and now you're recruiting me! You sure know how to inspire loyalty, Your Majesty. Sadly, I'm not free to move here, for many reasons. You'll have to repel the Empire without me... (Byleth talks to him) * Claude: Professor, if you had chosen me instead of Dimitri... No. I shouldn't dwell on it. I'm grateful you came. I'm glad to have your strength, if only for today. (support points gained) (Claude is killed) * Claude: My plan failed... Teach. Dimitri. That's enough. Time to retreat. I've crossed one too many bridges... It's a shame, but... It's over now... Arundel (the Kingdom army advances far enough into the city) * Lord Arundel: Clever. I can't believe they pushed through to here. Nothing is more foolish than dying in vain. Let's get to the harbor and finish off the leader of the Alliance! (begins to move towards Claude) (vs anyone) * Lord Arundel: Nothing bites so hard as a cornered rat, eh? (vs Dimitri) * Lord Arundel: You would raise a weapon against your uncle? You've grown into a savage of a man, just like your father. * Dimitri: You are rather calm for one in your position. Or did you forget that this is a battlefield? Perhaps this is no time for words, Uncle. There will be time for that after we have settled things here. (vs Byleth) * Your very presence has foiled our plans, yet again... (When defeated) * Do our hopes end here... After Battle * Dimitri: Uncle, I need to know. The incident nine years ago ... You were involved, weren't you? You know something. What did Cornelia... No. What did my stepmother do?! * Arundel: You are not qualified to look into the darkness... You and Edelgard... Do your best to kill each other... You are family, after all. There it is... the light... (Arundel dies) Event: The End of The Alliance * Dimitri: He's dead. There goes our chance to gain more information. Then again, even if we had managed to capture him alive, judging by the way he was acting... * Byleth: * Claude: Teach is absolutely right. We should take this rare opportunity to let off some tension. * Dimitri: It's been a long time, Claude. I am glad to see that you're safe. * Claude: Same. I haven't seen you since the nightmare that was Gronder. You really did come to help us... You must be a bunch of soft-hearted suckers, eh? * Dimitri: If you really felt that way, you would not have set up a defensive battle in the hopes that we would come. It worked out, only because we made it in time... Were you really so confident that we would answer the call? * Claude: Of course. I knew you wouldn't hesitate to put yourself second and come running to our aid. * Byleth: * Claude: You and I are cut from different cloth. I wouldn't make a move unless I could gain something from it. You've always been just the opposite. And of course, I've always been fond of taking dangerous risks. After all, I sent that express messenger before you had even recaptured the kingdom capital. If all went to plan, I knew you'd recapture it soon, and then respond to our request for aid. It was riskier than usual, I'll give you that. But it was the only card I had to play, so I took the gamble. * Dimitri: You cross too many dangerous bridges for my liking. * Claude: I know, I know. But... that ends today. * Dimitri: What do you mean? * Claude: Here, take this. Use it however you see fit. * Dimitri: The legendary bow, Failnaught... Isn't this the hero's relic of house Riegan? Hold, Claude. This must be one of your jokes. You cannot truly intend to part with this... * Claude: It's not a joke. As of today, the Leicester alliance is no more. * Dimitri: Just what are you planning, Claude? * Claude: If you're going to lead Fódlan, then the alliance Lords will follow you. Back in the day, the Alliance split off from the kingdom. I'm just putting us back together again. Oh, and I've already gained the support of the other Lords at the roundtable conference, so you can stop looking at me like I'm crazy. All that's left for me is to officially step down as the leader of the Alliance. * Byleth: * Claude: I'm leaving Fódlan. There are things I have to do. Dreams I need to see to fruition. That's why I became the Alliance leader to begin with, actually. But it left me no time for what I was really after. You'd better not take on too many responsibilities yourselves, or else you'll end up in the same boat. And remember... both the living and the dead cling to us without any regard for our own lives. It's up to us to break free of that weight and follow the path that we believe in. * Dimitri: Claude... * Claude: Oops! I almost forgot the most important thing. If you're looking for Rhea, apparently she's being held captive in the imperial capital. It doesn't sound like they intend to kill her, but there's no telling what they're planning. * Dimitri: You have my gratitude, Claude. * Claude: Gratitude? Thanks but no thanks. As far as I'm concerned, we're even now. I don't know how many years will pass until then, but let's promise to meet again. And when we do... don't be too hard on me, your kingliness. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts